


Stuck

by DenseHumboldt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Spies & Secret Agents, Trapped In A Closet, Yonvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: Yon-Rogg and Vers are trying to complete a covert mission. It should have been simple but somehow it never is.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyRingsandWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/gifts).

> Written for a prompt on tumblr.
> 
> "Yonvers trapped in a closet and it leads to kissing"
> 
> I had a very bad day yesterday and nothing cheers me up like filling prompts.
> 
> The prompt box on my tumblr (leightoningstrikes) is always open 😉
> 
> 💚💙💜❤DH
> 
> (Written as a sprint so please forgive my inadequacies)

"The red light means it's on," Yon-Rogg called up, sotto voce, to Vers.

"It's blue," she called back. She did nothing to hamper the volume of her voice. Yon-Rogg looked over his shoulder cautiously. There was a thudding that echoed down the vent.

Vers was wedged inside the tight access panel. Vents ran through it pumping air to keep the central system cold.

"It can't be blue," he hissed back. He adjusted the neck of his shirt. He stepped closer and stuck his head in to the space. "Do I need to remind you this is a covert mission so keep your voice down."

Vers was sitting perched on the edge of stacked cores, leaning over to the panel mounted about seven feet up the wall. Yon-Rogg meant to look for this fabled blue light but all he saw was Vers' bare legs swinging down. Her maid's outfit was rucked up in an undignified way so she could move better. Yon-Rogg swallowed hard, twice. Vers looked down at him, her face softly illuminated by the lights on the panel. She mimed locking her lips shut. Yon-Rogg had been confused at first by these little charades but he was slowly learning each meaning. This meant she would stay quiet. An impossibility. She pretended to drop the key. He caught it and held it invisibly pinched between two fingers.

"I am keeping this," he mock threatened. Vers almost laughed before she pressed her lips together to keep in the sound. He bit his cheek so he wouldn't smile back. "Show me the blue light."

Vers stayed silent. The space was tight so when she leaned back to point to the panel Yon-Rogg could still see only her. Her legs surrounded by the frothy dress she was made to wear. The way the black sateen fit softly to curves that wanted to be hard. The dress he knew was itchy and she hated it. When they stepped out in their disguised she immediately demanded why she had to be a maid and he was a party guest.

Yon-Rogg had told her to focus on the mission. He omitted the fact he had chosen their covers. He had thought he would be safe from her if she was in the dull servicable uniform of a maid. Minn-Erva was playing his escort and currently the look out for their fumbling attempt to plant a data cuff. As it turned out the stiff crinoline crushed almost up to Vers' hips was as much a distraction as silk and lace.

Time was of the essence. The pleasure yacht of the head of the Transport Guild would only be docked in Kree-Lar for one night. After that it would leave again. They all had to be off ship.

It shouldn't be this hard, Yon-Rogg sighed as he stepped into the tight access panel so he could see. She looked down at him, her hair was delightfully mussed and her eyes gleamed with frustration. Vers hated when things didn't come naturally. She held his gaze until her eyes slid significantly to look at the panel. He remembered he was supposed to be solving the problem not looking at her.

He twisted, her foot in its black slipper grazed his shoulder.

The damn cuff was blue.

What could blue mean?

"Pass it down to me," he whispered wary that the vents around them would carry voices. Vers unclicked it and passed it to him. For the briefest second their hands brushed and Yon-Rogg wondered why his chest ached.

The small data cuff was simple. It locked around an input or output wire and connected the Supremor seamlessly into the central system. Yon-Rogg turned it slowly, tilting it in the light that came through the door. Etched into the outer rim was the glyph for "internal". Vers was still struggling with glyphs without her translator. She watched him. When he looked back up she raised her eyebrows. He turned the small smoky coloured ring so she could see the flat side of it.

"Put the glyph towards the panel," he said softly. He took a step towards her. He reached up to pass her the cuff. His hand rested so close to her knee if he spread his fingers his pinky would brush her skin. Thank the old gods for the cool air in the chamber or he may have started sweating.

Vers clicked it into place and it lit up with a vermilion light.

Instinctively, Yon-Rogg reached up to lift her off the stack. He could feel the confection of her skirt catching between their bodies as she slid down. She was close to him. As close as when they sparred but the tight space changed everything. Her back was to the stack, she was trapped against him and her bare legs were tangled in his. She looked up at him, waiting for him to exit first. He was stopped, mired by the dizzying desire to run his hands beneath her swishing skirt.

"You are about to have company, Commander," Minn-Erva's voice crackled in his earpiece. Vers heard it too. Her eyes went wide. Yon-Rogg closed the panel with a quick tug. Everything became darkness painted by the many coloured lights of the panel. Vers' pale hair had a rainbow reflected in it. Yon-Rogg was gripped by the fleeting desire to brush his fingers over it and watch the colours move through the strands. He shook it off as voices passed outside. He strained to hear them. Vers turned her head as well so they were practically cheek to cheek as they both tried to make out the words being said just outside the panel door. Any sound they made could be carried through the vents or heard beyond the hatch door. Yon-Rogg clenched his teeth together. Knowing he had to stay silent always ignited a desire deep in his chest to make noise. It was one way he was contrarian and disobedient, even though he hid it well. He thought Vers might suspect he wanted to be other than he was. That was why he was helpless against her recklessness and boundless energy.

Nothing of value was being said in the hall. The voices already beginning to fade. Once they were gone, Yon-Rogg counted to ten before reaching for the hatch door.

It didn't open. He tried again a little harder. Vers was watching him. He glanced back at her. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers. She was offering to blow out the door. Yon-Rogg held up his hand. They couldn't damage the panel. In the enclosed space with its airflow carrying who knows what, it was dangerous to ignite her hands. It could also draw attention to their work inside the panel.

"Minn-Erva," he engaged the comm. "You need to come open the hatch. We are trapped."

He said it as quietly as possible, his hand coming up to cover the movements of his lips and dull the sound.

For a moment there was silence. Yon-Rogg tensed.

"What did Twinklefists do now?" Minn-Erva asked dryly. Vers pursed her lips and her eyebrows raised high. She stared at Yon-Rogg significantly.

"Nevermind, just come get us."

"As soon as I can," Minn-Erva answered with no urgency. Yon-Rogg contained his eyeroll, barely.

Vers had been quiet. He looked at her trying to convey apology with only his eyes. She tilted her head and looked at him. He remembered.

He lifted two fingers to her cheek and made a turning motion. As if moving into place the tumblers of an archaic mechanical lock.

"It's orange," Vers said immediately. Her voice more breath than sound as she whispered.

"What?" Yon-Rogg asked thickly.

"The light is orange," Vers clarified, her eyes flicking up to where the cuff sat. Yon-Rogg huffed. She could be as backward and argumentative as he could.

"Is that important right now?"

Vers shrugged, "it is if you are looking for a red light. I don't want your next trainee to be confused."

"I won't be training anyone else," he answered. As he said it he realized they were still too close. She gave him a look. "What?"

"You will. You can't help it," she took a half step forward. He stepped back and his back hit the otherside of the hatch. "You always have to teach your way of doing things."

Yon-Rogg wet his lips. The way she was smirking at him, how close she was, made him want to teach her other things. Things that were forbidden not just because he was her commanding officer but because the Supremor had tasked him with her care.

"I don't," he protested softly. She poked his chest and thought he might crumble.

"You remade my bed the other day," she said a slight exasperation coming through her whisper.

"I didn't," it sounded wrong when she said it that way. He shouldn't have been in her room. It had been happenstance.

"I don't fold my corners that tight."

"You should," the response came out before he could stop it. She pointed a victorious finger at him. At least, she had been sleeping, he thought. At least, she had made it to the bed.

He wished Minn-Erva would hurry up.

Vers was brushing her skirts back into place to cover her legs. The cool air was giving her goosebumps. She wrapped her arms around herself. Yon-Rogg shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled it closed in front of her, his fingers resting just below her sternum. She made a small humming sound as the warmth surrounded her.

"I am only trying to make you the best you can be," he said softly. She smiled, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she looked down at his fingers. He should stop touching her. He couldn't.

"I know, but that doesn't have to include my bed," she teased. Her head still bent. Her smile was affectionate. Soft. Feminine in a welcoming way. He was intensely aware she was a woman. Not for the first time but now there was no escape from it.

"It could," he had said it aloud. It was a thought that he meant to keep inside. Instead, it hung in the air as immaterial and illuminating as the lights from the panel.

"Yon," she whispered. He was imagining the longing in her voice. She didn't want him the way he wanted her. He was being foolish and irresponsible. He stepped away from her, the small connection of his fingers to his suit jacket broken as his back touched the wall again. He couldn't move farther away. 

She followed him. He needed her to stay away.

"Yon," she repeated. She had to stop. He reached out and held her shoulders. Keeping her at arms length.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said firmly. She looked small in his jacket. She wasn't small. She wasn't uncertain. She was bold. She was insatiable. His fingers gripped her shoulders.

No, he told himself. He repeated it over and over in his mind even as he pulled her closer. She didn't resist.

Where was Minn-Erva?

"Are you sure?" She asked with her mouth quirking. He wasn't acting like someone who didn't mean to invite himself into her bedroom.

She was against him, her hands curling into his dress shirt.

"I don't remember kissing anyone," she said leaning into him. She raised up on her toes and he moved his hands beneath the suit jacket to her waist.

"What?" He breathed. He was too focused on her mouth.

"If I am bad at it," she clarified. "Just teach me."

"You are never bad at anything," he said desperately as he closed the distance between them.

He kissed her hesitatingly at first. Small movements against her lips. Her hands moved to his chin to hold him still as she kissed him back. She opened her mouth to him and he groaned. He knew it echoed through the vents and he didn't care. He walked her backward until she was pressed to the stack again. He covered her with his body, held her in place so he could taste her completely. His hands gathered scrunching, stiff handfuls of skirt so he could push it up and slide his knee between her legs. Her hands tangled in his hair. She tugged and held him as fiercely as he controlled her. He wondered if he could tear the snagging rustling petticoat out of her dress. Anywhere his hands wandered were hampered by the itchy stuff. He needed her closer, tighter and hotter.

Any sound but her breath panting against him was too far away to make any sense. His blood pounded in his ears and he was unaware of anything but her.

Until the hatch clicked and light flooded the space.

They froze. He backed away from her and her hand immediately came up to cover her mouth. Minn-Erva was looking at them. The light behind her cast her face in shadow.

"You're here," he observed coolly. He took his suit jacket back from Vers, who was composing herself quickly. He pulled it back on, straightening it on his shoulders.

"Should I have taken longer?" She asked. He stepped out into the brightly lit hall. 

"I thought you'd been compromised," Yon-Rogg answered her. He tried to sound as if he hadn't been moments from mounting Vers in the small hatch. He reached a hand to help her out after him as she straightened her very crumpled dress. She nodded at them.

"I am not the one who has been compromised," she muttered as Vers made a quick exit down the hall.

"We needed a cover," Yon-Rogg shrugged offering Minn-Erva his arm so they could make their cool collected exit. She took it and reached up to smooth his hair.

"In case it was someone else was opening the System's Hatch mid party?" Minn-Erva asked through smiling teeth as they re-entered the hall. She was skeptical. He looked at her. His face stony and serious. He was her commanding officer. He didn't need to explain himself.

"Exactly," he nodded to party guests as he manuevered them towards the exit through the grand room. Hopefully Vers was already slipping down to gangplank and stowing away in their cruiser. "What if it hadn't been you?"


End file.
